


Cube of Love

by KaSaPe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, minor appearances of shiro and pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaSaPe/pseuds/KaSaPe
Summary: Coran asks Lance and Hunk to help find him... something. That starts with T. Neither of them really knows what they are looking for though, so they end up talking about feelings and accidentally find something else - a small, floating cube that leads to a confession in the most awkward of ways.*Minor spoilers for episode 4 of season 2*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things I needed more of in season 2:  
> ● Hunk  
> ● Lance  
> ● Klance
> 
> ...so I just included all of them, problem solved :P
> 
>  ~~This is unedited so far, I'll come back to that later when it isn't this late^^'~~ Edited it! Finally!! :D

“What exactly are we looking for again?” Lance asked as he moved the next box aside. There were too many of them. Far too many boxes. It was no wonder that Coran could never find what he was looking for if he just kept throwing everything into boxes and shoved it into an empty room. It almost looked like Keith’s shack back on earth, that’s how messy it was!

“I dunno for sure,” Hunk answered. He was crouching on the floor, his tongue sticking out a little as he inspected a small chip. “Something that starts with T. Terchanan or Terachan or something like that. Never heard of it before.”

Lance sighed and let himself drop to the floor. “Look, I’m a good guy and I love helping people but how are we supposed to find something that we don’t even know the name of?!”

“Well, we know what it looks like,” Hunk responded, still fixated on his chip.

“Do we?”

“Yep. Small and round, shiny, you can break it into halves.”

“Yeah, awesome. Because that clears up so much,” Lance said sarcastically. He really didn’t have anything against helping Coran in his free time but they had been at this for two hours now and he was loosing his patience. There was a surprising lack of small, round and shiny things around here.

“You are saying that as if we are having a problem figuring out which thing it might be. It’s more like we can’t find anything that fits the description.”

“You don’t say,” Lance grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach and reached into the box next to him. He pulled out a three-dimensional circle-ish thing in a transparent sphere that kept changing its positions. It kind of looked like the images that the control panel displayed whenever they entered coordinates, except that the three, size-sorted rings kept spinning around like crazy. Lance tried shaking the ball to see what it did but the rings just kept turning, so he quickly lost interest.

“Hey, you think Pidge can use this? It’s kind of hard to figure it out without a laptop and I’ve never been into the whole coding-slash-binary numbers stuff but it almost looks like the Altean version of an USB-stick,” Hunk said as he extended his hand towards Lance, inviting him to take a look. Since he had nothing better to do, he rolled his way over and inspected it.

“You sure about that? It doesn’t really look USB-stickly.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I said it’s hard to figure out without a laptop. But considering that the castle basically runs on crystal energy and magic their USB-sticks are bound to look different than ours.” Hunk must have seen Lance’s doubting expression because he quickly took the chip back and launched into an explanation. “Look. This point here is the memory core where the data would be stored. These paths of the circuit would be part of the de- and recoding process, with the small, pulsing one being responsible for encrypting vital informa-”

“Hunk,” Lance interrupted him, “could we please talk about something else?”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“No,” he said. Then he reconsidered. “Actually, yes. Ever since Pidge found out that these space spores were encoded messages, I’ve been stuck listening to theories about them from both her and you non-stop. I’ve had enough tech-talk to last for a week!”

“My bad,” Hunk conceded immediately and put the chip away. “Then what do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know. Something else. Anything else.”

“Like…?”

Lance realized that Hunk didn’t seem to have something in particular that he wanted to talk about, so he quickly chose the first topic that came to mind. He knew that his friend had picked up on his crush on _Keith_ of all people and he was lowkey dreading the talk that was soon to come.

“Any idea what this might be?” Getting up on one elbow, Lance tossed Hunk the sphere from earlier. For a moment Hunk just kept turning the thing around, looking out of his depth, then his expression lit up.

“I think it’s sort of a compass! It picks up on the planets or stars we are passing and sorts them after something. Size? Density? Gravitational force?”

Lance groaned and let his head fall back. Of-fucking-course he would have found another tech-thing. The universe was really out to make his space-afternoon as annoying as possible.

“Too techy already?” Hunk asked in an apologetic voice. It made Lance feel guilty so he waved his left hand around, trying to dismiss his concerns.

“Just pick something else then. I don’t care.”

For a few moments there was nothing but silence, then Hunk made another apologetic noise. “Lance, buddy, I’m sorry to say this but I think everything in here is sort of techy.”

“Oh, come on! I just wanted to be a good person and help Coran out a little, that’s just really not fair to me. Can’t a dude have a single good time in space?”

“I don’t know,” said Hunk, “I think you’re having a pretty good time whenever you’re with Keith.”

And there it was.

Lance squeaked and sat up at once, eyes wide as saucers, before he remembered that he had an image to maintain and tried to play it cool.

“Keith? Pfft. He’s my rival, you know that, Hunk. He’s pretentious and arrogant and we’re always competing. There is no way we’re having a good time.”

“Are you sure about that?” Hunk reached across Lance to put the planet-or-star-sorter back into its box. “Because you seem to be having a lot of fun-”

“Fun? Fun?! Haha, no, what? Never.” Lance mentally cursed himself for not being able to control the pitch of his voice. “Keith and I? We don’t know what that means. We don’t have fun. Ever.”

“Now that’s kind of harsh,” Hunk protested. Lance scoffed and protectively drew his legs against his chest.

“No, it’s not. I’m serious. I don’t like Keith. He’s annoying. He’s- he’s arrogant and- and evil, it’s like he’s always plotting something-”

“I think you’re kind of mixing him up with Pidge here.”  


“Shush! No! Keith is ugly and arrogant and rude and hotheaded and I cannot stand him!” Lance exclaimed. He threw his arms out to underline his point but the only thing it got him was a severely disappointed look from Hunk.

“You are teammates. This is taking things too far. Just because you can’t deal with your crush on him it doesn’t mean that you can insult him like this-”

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” Lance said, his voice raising even higher. Oh wow. Way to play it off, Lance.

“Oh come on. You keep talking about him.”

“I do not.”  


“You do. And sometimes when you know he’s not aware of your staring and you’re zoning out, you get this look in your eyes-”

“I _do not_.”

“You do. And you are literally always sitting next to him at dinner-”

“I do not!”  


“But you do! And your teamwork with him has drastically improved-”

“No, it hasn’t.”

“You can deny it all you want but the results in the training room say something else,” Hunk said with confidence. Up until now Lance had just glared at him but he could feel his resolve crumbling away. It was true that their success rate had gone up - they _had_ gotten better. And Lance knew that it wasn’t just because they had improved their individual skills, the way he automatically called out to Keith when he saw a possible threat approaching was proof enough of that.

“I - they - just because we can work together it does not mean we’re friends,” Lance finally settled on. He couldn’t look Hunk in the eye though, so he reached into the box next to him and pulled out a small cube to play with.

“Yeah, maybe not, but you genuinely care for each other. I saw you throwing yourself halfway across the room to shield him from a drone yesterday.”

Lance flushed and vehemently kept his eyes trained on the cube. “Don’t remember,” he claimed. Hunk just sighed.

“Lance, look. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. You two make a great team, you have this fire-and-ice dynamic that no one else can ever even hope to imitate and the way you work together on the battlefield is truly something else.”  


“I-”

“You like him.”  


“I don’t!” Lance protested quickly. It was decidedly weaker than before though.

“But you pay a lot of attention to him. And he to you, too. You guys keep covering each other without even calling for help first, it’s like you are always aware of where the other is. That’s a pretty amazing skill to have.”  


“That’s…” He wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence because it was _true_. It was true that he always knew where Keith was, that he paid just as much attention to his enemies as to his own. They just - they clicked. They really did work well together, he knew that. He knew it and-

He loved it.

And that’s what he hated about it. Why did it have to be _Keith_ that he had this thing with?!

...would he even want it to be anyone else?

“Look, don’t you trust Keith?”

That question startled Lance enough to look up from the cube and meet Hunk’s eyes again. His gaze was serious and Lance wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Whether I trust him? I-” 

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to deny it because there was no way that Hunk wouldn’t use it to prove his point. If he admitted to it, those words would definitely be used against him, so he had to deny it.

But for some reason he just couldn’t.

“I do,” Lance said softly. Finally, Hunk graced him with a smile.

“See? You are a good team. You trust him and you fight together in a way that’s honestly action movie level of awesome.”

Ah, fuck Hunk and his smiles. Lance couldn’t help but give in and return it.

“And like, no matter what you tell me, I can see that you like spending time with him. You sit next to him at dinner. You give him these smiles when we come out of a harsh battle. You seek him out to start pointless arguments when you are bored and you-”

“I get it,” Lance interrupted him. This was quickly going back into embarrassing territory.

“So. You’re not denying your friendship anymore.”

“I… I guess I don’t,” Lance conceded and went back to playing with the cube.

“Then you must realize that it’s not okay to talk about him like that.”  


“…yeah. Yeah, um, I- that was uncalled for.”

“So you are sorry?” Hunk kept prodding. Lance hunched his shoulders and tried to draw in on himself.

“Yeah?”

“Then why did you do it?”

The question hung in the air between them, left unanswered for the longest time. Finally Lance couldn’t stand the tension anymore and caved.

“Because I…”

He swallowed. A friendly nudge against his knees made him look back up at Hunk’s face, showing him his friend’s gentle expression. This was Hunk, Lance realized - his best friend, the one person he could be honest with. He wouldn’t judge him for developing a crush on Keith of all people, no matter how much it went against his image.

“…I kind of like him. I guess.”

“You do?”

“Yeah... but I just - I don’t know how to deal with it. At all. I mean, he's Keith.” His eyes searched Hunk’s face for an answer, suddenly desperate to get it all out. “Like, what am I supposed to do? He’s - Keith’s so freaking cool, Hunk. He’s always flying around like crazy and he’s super fast and talented and I’m just- I don’t know what to _do_.”

“Well, for starters, maybe you could act more like a friend. I mean, I get that being assholes towards each other is basically your flirting-”

“That’s not what it is!” Lance squeaked immediately.

“Yeah, no, you don’t have me convinced with that, buddy. What is the purpose of flirting? To gain someone’s attention - check -, to make them want to spend time with you - debatable -, to impress them - check. And you’ve got two out of three points covered in that, which is why I’m telling you to be nicer to him, then you’ll have three out of three points covered,” Hunk said, holding three fingers up. Lance could feel the heat rising into his cheeks the longer he stared at Hunk’s hand. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and looked away.

“This is _awful_ ,” Lance choked out. “I don’t know how to do that. Be nice to him? I don't- how could I explain this sudden change in attitude?” He let the cube drop from his hands to cover his face, not even noticing how it kept hovering in the air in front of him. “Just why do I have a crush on Keith?!”

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_ his own voice echoed back. He startled badly, his head snapping back up and staring at Hunk, but Hunk just blinked at the tiny cube in front of them.

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_ his voice sounded again. Lance’s eyes zeroed in on the cube, watching as it began to fly in circles.

_ “Just why do I have a crush on Keith? Just why do I have a crush on Keith? Just why do I have a crush on Keith?” _

“Uuuuuuuh,” Hunk said, slowly raising his hand to point at the cube. That’s what broke the spell for Lance, he jumped to his feet and tried to grab the tiny piece of metal.

It evaded him and flew straight out of the door.

Screaming in fear, Lance grabbed Hunk’s arm. “Oh my god, it’s going to escape! We can’t let it escape! How do we turn it off?!” The both of them hurried out of the door, leaving the chaos of the storeroom behind him, frantically trying to catch up with the flying thing in front of them.

“I don’t know! How did you turn it on?!” Hunk shouted at him.

“I don’t know!”

_ “Just why do I have a crush on Keith? Just why do I have a crush on Keith?” _

And the tiny cube kept flying. If it kept going at this rate, they would never catch up to it.

Cold dread flooded through Lance as he realized what would happen then. The cube would make its way through the entire castle, disturbing everyone during their work to shout out his most well-guarded secret. Shiro would find out. Oh god, Pidge would find out. Allura would find-

Lance saw the tail of a mouse disappearing into the vents. Allura already knew.

Fuck.

_Keith_ would know.

Lance's screams of fear turned into screeches of terror, hoping that they would drown out any noise the cube made. The only thing they did was make a panting Shiro appear, his frantic eyes searching for a threat. Screaming even louder, Lance shoved him back into the room where he had come from.

“Lance, what’s going-”

“You just stay here and cover your ears! You didn’t hear anything!”

“…hear anything?”

A faint _“just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_ flew into the room and Lance shrieked again, pressing his hands against Shiro’s ears. Shiro looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and not moving from the spot. He was confused enough that he didn’t even protest against Lance's actions.

“Hunk!” Lance called desperately. “Hunk! Where are you?!”

“I’m right behind you, buddy.”

“You take care of Shiro! I need to shoot that cube down!” His throat was starting to hurt from all the shouting he was doing but he couldn’t care less about that. Anything to get out of this with his dignity still intact.

“You don’t even have your bayard-”

“I’ll make do! Please!”

The hesitation vanished from Hunk’s expression as he nodded solemnly and took over Lance’s position of covering Shiro’s ears. Hunk must have finally realized how dire the situation really was. If he wasn’t fast enough he would be too late and Keith would already know-

When Lance finally escaped the room, he saw the cube disappear into a hallway two corners to the right. Willing his legs to move as fast as they possibly could, Lance sprinted towards it. Was the cube getting louder? No, no, he was getting closer. 

_ “Just why do I have a crush on Keith?” _

Close. He was so close now. It almost sounded as if the machine waited directly behind the corner. Lance turned into the hallway, almost slipping in his haste to get to the damn cube. He had to shut it up now-

He went from 100 to 0 in less than a second. Frozen in shock, he stared at Keith who was holding the cube with a blank face.

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_ echoed through the floor. _“Just why do I have a crush on Keith? Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_

None of them said a word. Terrified, Lance slowly let his eyes wander from the cube to Keith’s face. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t have said something if he had tried.

_ “Just why do I have a crush on Keith?” _

Finally Keith made a noise and clenched his hands around the robot-like thing. His fingers were turning white from the force of his grip and his eyes were huge as he stared down at it. Lance gulped and tried to get his feet to move, to get him away from here, but somehow he couldn’t move.

“What- what is this?” Keith asked in a rough voice. Alarm sirens were blaring in Lance’s head and he couldn’t think of any words to say.

“It’s a- I don’t know, I’ve never- I don’t- this is-”

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_

Keith’s eyes snapped up from the cube to Lance’s face, searching it for something. Lance prayed to all gods he knew of that he wouldn’t find it, whatever it was. He wasn’t a fool though - he knew what he looked like right now. No amount of acting skills would have gotten the blood back into his face on time.

“It sounds like you,” Keith said, his voice cracking a little. Lance lifted his hands in a defensive manner and slowly began to back away.

“No, that’s- pure coincidence, that’s what it is- I’ve never even- I just- it just picked up my voice and started saying whatever-”

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_

Keith looked down at the cube again, then back up at Lance. By now it took everything he had in him not to turn around and run like a coward - if he did that, he would have no chance of resolving this. Lance was better than that. He wouldn’t be defeated by a stupid Altean cube.

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_

“Why does it keep saying that?” Keith sounded vulnerable and so honestly out of his depth that Lance couldn’t help but let out a pained noise. He immediately tried to cover it up by talking but the look Keith shot him made it clear that he hadn’t missed it.

“I don’t know. No, I have- I have absolutely no idea why it would do that, I can’t imagine, it makes no sense, came out of nowhere, it’s just stringing random words together, I-”

“How do you turn it off?”

“It’s not like I ever said that I had a crush on y- wait, what?” Lance abruptly halted in his words when the question registered but Keith’s wide eyes were already staring at him again.

“Wait, what?”

For a moment there was nothing but silence in the hallway, silence and a constant repeat of _“just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_. Then Lance opened his mouth, trying to distract from the topic at hand.

“I have no idea how to turn it off-”

“Lance-”

“No idea whatsoever, I don’t even know how I turned it on-”

“ _Lance_ -”

“The plan was to catch it and destroy it with my bayard-”

“For fuck’s sake, Lance, would you just shut up for now!” Keith’s agitated tone had Lance snapping his jaw shut at once. Oh god, he hoped he didn’t look as pathetic as he felt right now. Honestly, he felt sick to his stomach.

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_

Keith didn’t say anything.

_“Just why do I have a crush on Keith?”_

“You… uh, you got something to say?” Lance managed to force out. It made him notice again how raw his throat was and he hoped that Keith wouldn’t pick up on that. This was already embarrassing enough was it was, no need to add to it.

For a few more ticks Keith kept quiet, then he blurted out a question. “Is this thing a recorder?”

Heat crawled up Lance’s face and he furiously began to shake his head.

“No. Nooo, I keep telling you, this thing just- learned my voice and says weird stuff-”

“Isn’t it Altean?”

“…yeah? I think so?”

“Then why does it know words like ‘crush’?” he asked. Lance felt his stomach dropping.

“I don’t- ha, uh, I have no idea-”

“Why does it know both my name and the word ‘crush’?”

For one terrifying moment, Lance had a black out. He couldn’t do anything but stand still and stare, his mouth uselessly hanging open. Then his brain kicked in again, working twice as fast as usual to make up for the lost time.

“I was- I was talking about my crush on Allura, duh. And how much you suck. The cube just picks up random words and strings them together, that’s all.”

“…oh,” Keith said. The confusion faded from his voice and his face became closed off once more. “Oh. I get it.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed awkwardly. He couldn’t think anymore, the relief had overwhelmed his senses. He just had to keep talking and everything would turn out fine. “Yeah, so you really don’t have to listen to it. It’s weird. I was just going through some boxes with Hunk, chit-chatting about, you know, the usual stuff, not- nothing weird at all. Just how handsome I am and how attractive Allura is and what a good couple we would make.”

“I see,” Keith said in a suddenly icy tone. He let go of the cube, not staying to watch it fall for a few inches before it caught itself and started flying again. “I’ll get going then.”

“Haha, yeah, alright, see you around-”

_“I’ll get going then.”_

Keith froze in his tracks. Lance felt his terror return full force, his hands beginning to shake as he realized that there was no way he could talk himself out of this anymore. This was it, Keith knew.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Keith knew.

Slowly, oh so slowly Keith turned back around, his confused gaze settling onto the cube.

_“I’ll get going then.”_

Lance swallowed drily when Keith’s eyes wandered over to him. His voice was lost, his arms weren’t working and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

“You…” Keith said, repeatedly looking between Lance and the floating cube. Lance still couldn’t say anything, so he just kept standing on his spot, wishing that the floor would open beneath his feet and eject him into space. That would be a lot less painful than just waiting for Keith’s reaction to this… not-confession.

What he said in the end was not what Lance had expected.

“Why did you lie?”

“…huh?”

“I said, why did you lie? Why did you tell me that-” Keith let out a frustrated noise and gesticulated impatiently, not completing his sentence. Lance forced out a strained laugh.

“It doesn’t - what did you want me to say?”

“The _truth_?!”

“How could I tell you the truth about this?!” Lance asked, his voice steadily raising in pitch. Oh no, he would snap any moment now. And Keith already looked furious.

“How could you not? Why would you lie to me about this?!”

“Why would I- Keith, why the fuck _wouldn’t_ I lie to you about this?!”

“Because it’s pretty obvious that _I_ have a crush on _you_ ,” Keith yelled.

“No, it’s really not-” Lance began to protest before the words reached his brain. Then he snapped his mouth shut, blinking owlishly at Keith instead. “You - huh? What?”

“It’s - don’t make me say that again,” Keith said. He sounded significantly calmer than before though, probably a direct result from Lance giving up his defensive stance. Still, what was he saying?

Lance's brain was overloaded and decided to shut down for the day. That was the only explanation for him to speak those next few words. “Well, that’s just not fair. You got to hear it nonstop for, like, five minutes and I only hear it once? That’s not how this relationship is gonna work, buddy.”

Keith’s mouth fell open and Lance joined him one second later. Had he really just-?! Yeah, no doubt about it. He had just asked Keith to be his boyfriend, even if it was in a very roundabout way.

Keith caught himself before Lance did and scowled at him. “That doesn’t count. That was the cube speaking, not you.”  


“Technically, the cube can’t speak, it’s just playing a recording-”

“It doesn’t count,” Keith insisted stubbornly. Lance wished he could defend himself but honestly, he could see Keith’s point. If he had been in his place, he would have probably done the same. That didn’t stop him from crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes though.

“Fine. Let’s make a deal. I’ll say it again if you say it again.”

Keith scrunched up his forehead in thought - which looked way too adorable to be allowed, Lance noted - before crossing his own arms. “Fine. You go first though.”

“Fine.”  


“ _Fine_.”

Breathing in deeply, Lance licked over his lips once. He could do this.

“I-” he hesitated a bit and had to close his eyes to continue. “I like you,” he confessed.

Hey, that hadn’t been as bad as he had thought. It had actually felt relieving, kind of. At least he didn’t have to hide it anymore.

A slapping noise made him open his eyes again and search for Keith. There he was: his face vaguely flushed, one hand covering the lower half of it and avoiding his gaze. Lance blinked multiple times, then he grinned.

“Aww, are you embarrassed now?”

“Shut up.”

“Aww, Keith, that’s so cute. I know that getting a surprise confession from a guy as handsome as me can be a little much-” Keith groaned and moved his hand so that it covered his whole face. Lance’s grin deepened. “-but don’t worry, I’m sure over time you’ll get used to it.” The words made Keith screw his eyes shut for a moment before he yanked his hand down and glowered at Lance, the flush still high on his cheeks.

“I like you too,” he stated bluntly, his eyes boring into Lance’s. Now it was Lance’s turn to look away and try to hide his blush, leaving the both of them awkwardly standing in the middle of a hallway, too embarrassed to move. _“I’ll get going then,”_ the cube said from somewhere further down the hall. Neither of them paid it any mind.

“Sooooo,” Lance drawled after a suitably long pause. “What are we gonna do now?”

“…I don’t know,” Keith responded quietly.

“Maybe we should - you know, go after the cube?”

“The cube?” Keith shot him an incredulous look and Lance raised his shoulders in defense.

“Hey! It’s totally the cube’s fault that we ended up like this, right? Besides it’s Coran’s, we can’t just let it get lost.”

“You wanted to destroy it,” Keith pointed out. Lance jutted his bottom lip out.

“I was in panic. My god, give me a break. I had just found out that you caught the Cube of Doom that spewed my darkest secrets everywhere.”

“…darkest secrets?” Something in his voice made Lance look back at him, catching the vulnerable, questioning look in his eyes. For a moment he was puzzled as to why Keith was looking like that, then it clicked. He smiled brightly as he draped an arm across his shoulders.  


“Well. Ex-darkest secrets, technically. I don’t really see any reason to keep it secret anymore.”

“But the dark part stays?”

“Buddy,” Lance said as he affectionately squeezed Keith’s shoulder, “Pidge does kind of have a point when she calls you emo. And your clothes are all dark.”

Instead of answering with words, Keith lifted his right leg to stick his boot out. “Mostly dark,” Lance corrected. It made Keith huff out a laugh and elbow him in the ribs, leaving him to draw his arm back.

“Rude. What was that for?”

“Being an ass.”  


“Oh, so does that mean I can do that every time when you are being an ass, too?”

“Feel free to try,” Keith said smugly. Lance immediately went to tackle him, cursing when Keith moved out of the way faster than expected. “What? That’s all you have?”

“I’ll make you eat those words,” Lance threatened.

“It’s on.”

They began chasing each other across the hallways, completely forgetting about anything else until Pidge’s high pitched scream forced them apart and on alert. They exchanged a look and took off full speed towards the room where the noise had come from, completely ignoring that they were unarmed apart from Keith’s knife. They just had to hope that whatever awaited them wouldn’t be able to take them out quite as easily as Ulaz had.

“Pidge? You okay?” Keith asked breathlessly once he had reached the door. Lance followed close behind, catching himself against Keith’s shoulder to avoid tripping. Pidge was just standing there, one hand over her chest and blinking down at the tiny cube in her other.

_“I’ll get going then,”_ it said in Keith’s voice. She turned her head towards them, then back towards the cube. Suddenly, she let out a breath.

“Oh god, this thing just gave me a heart attack. There was a noise and I thought Keith would be there and then he wasn’t and then it spoke directly into my ear - what _is_ this?”

Lance laughed and let himself relax against Keith. “This, Pidge,” he said, moving his arm from Keith’s left shoulder over to his right, pulling him closer against himself, “is what I call the Cube of Love.”

“That's not what you called it earlier.”  


“Shut up. That's its name now.”

“…the Cube of Love,” Pidge repeated dubiously. Lance flashed her a bright grin and pressed a chaste kiss against Keith’s temple. He wasn’t quite sure whether he was allowed to do that but Keith didn’t shove him off, so he counted it as a success.

“Right on!”

Pidge dropped the cube as her eyes went from him to Keith and back to him again. “What the fuck,” she whispered.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” repeated the cube.

 

**Author's Note:**

> asadfghjkfgdfcvbhjghfv I randomly remembered the cube and just /knew/ that I needed to write this. It was almost midnight. Did I care? No. Now it's 4:30am. I'm tired as fuck. Do I regret it? Hell no.
> 
> For those that are confused, I wrote it so that the cube picks up the first words it hears after being dropped :D
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about anything on [tumblr](http://keiths-stupid-mullet.tumblr.com/)!  
> /edit: I just made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/ka_sape) too if you prefer that :P


End file.
